warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Vivaporius
can the Solaris Federation be allies with the Empire of the Star Primarch11 19:10, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, why not? :) Vivaporius 19:39, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I would be glad to. Also, I would like to apologise if you felt that my criticism was too harsh earlier. I know it can be hard to get one's fluff off the ground, and being told that it doesn't work is not pleasant for anyone. Supahbadmarine 03:18, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Can the Sankari and The Crimson Marauders be allies? Hallen979 00:53, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Archiving Well, the Sankari could be expanding and the CM could help them, but then the Sankari attack Craftworlds and the CM wouldn't be too happy about that... Hallen979 23:56, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll tell you what, I am going to add the details of Sub-Space travel to the Mutacrat today. When I am finished you should take a look. maybe you can figure out some weaknesses by seeing how another Fanon FTL travel has been developed. If it does not help then I would be happy to try and remodel the Node Dirve. Supahbadmarine 14:28, May 24, 2011 (UTC) The CM could be chasing after some Imperial fleet and the Sankari could run into them. Hallen979 00:27, May 25, 2011 (UTC) The CM could be doing a raid on an imperial trade fleet and three companies of the Green Knights could show up and the Sankari could save the CM. Sorry to make you wait for a reply, I have been busy lately. I am glad that you want to take part in Warhammer 40k:Andromeda, but I can't really say that your idea is a fit for this just yet. I know that it exists in the same universe as the rest of 40k, but I want the events of Andromeda to be independant of the ones in the Milky Way galaxy. I am also trying to limit the shipping of things from the MW. Really this is going to be something like it's own series. Anyway, I still value your input, and if you would like to propose Race or faction, or help me develope what I already have, then please participate in the discussions on the Andromeda Xeno Lab. Also, I am not sure why you would consult the Xeno expert on a race on Abhumans. Supahbadmarine 15:32, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You're no slouch yourslef. In fact a little while ago I was going to ask you and Cal if you wanted to co-write a little project I was thinking of. I decided that it could wait for later though. Supahbadmarine 17:25, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Glad to hear. So, would you like to hear the idea that I was going to pitch to you and Cal? Keep in mind that the idea is till not fully formed. Supahbadmarine 18:35, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, here it goes. Basically what I wanted to try and make was a human splinter group. I sort have got the inspiration from the Dark Eldar. In general the vast majority of evil humans are associated with Chaos, but it is not like every evil person in the the galaxy is a follower. So basically I wanted to creat a group of deviant humans that garnered a similar level of fear and hatred from the Imperium, but were not affiliated to Chaos. They were going to occupy one of those dark corners of space that the Imperium is generally scared to go. The history behind it goes something like this. Way back before the Imperium there was a small interstellar human empire, about 4-5b worlds. This empire made it a policy to exhile the very worst of their criminal and traitors to this horrible area of space, which was filled with numerous nightmarish Xenos, and things far more eldritch. Naturally this empire was conquered during the Great Crusade, but the inhabitants still carried on this tradition. The descendants of these horrible individuals managed to survive, and by some circumstance have become even more evil and twisted than their ancestors. How they underwent this change is one of the things I am not sure about. Some of the things that I have come up with is that they are now ruled by mad men that are constantly seeking to modify them genetically, creating a society that no longer puts in value in humanity, by the dark machinations of evil Psykers or whcih cults, or finally that they have been changed or enslaved by some malevolent force/entity of supernatural or Xeno origin. Though not affiliated to Chaos. Anyway they have become so abberant to the Imperium that they are not considered human, and they live in one of those areas that is just scaryenough that the Imperium would rather quarantine it than sacrifice it's soldiers conquering it. What do you think? Supahbadmarine 19:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Other '''NOTICE- '''I'm simply saving this statement for the future, don't take it for a real post! Sounds very simply to the Xai'athi and Kordanian plots if you ask me. But I see where your going with it. But just so you know, the Kordanians were the most violent Xai'athi in Solaris, maybe even the galaxy, and rather than just kill them, which would cost the government millions of poor space soldiers, the government sent them to the planet Kordan to kill each other (it's cheaper that way). They shipped in convicts to Kordan to slaugther each other, doing so for about 4,000 years until one of the prisoners took charge of an abnombly organized force, and united the criminal empires, and defeat the government forces. The Kordanians maintain their own little empire with Federation approval, administering prison worlds at the worlds at the darkest corner of the Federation. So their basically a nation of crazed cons with a black check to do whatever they want. As for the Federation at large, the Imperium is simply too afraid of a retalitory attack by the Xai'athi for two reasons. One being that the Xai'athi nodedrives allow them to pop in right over Terra, and sterilize it. The second being that the Federation would be too difficult to invade, hold, and pacify, despite the technological advantages they would recieve from it. The Federation's armies and it's people are just too organized, too advanced, and too motivated, to justify the cost of such an invasion of such a developed power. The Xai'athi breeds were created through genetic experimenation, giving them their unique traits and such. Bloated on Eldar, Human, and their own formidible technology, the Xai'athi can actually create entire species by altering the genetic code of an egg, ferilizing it, and then if the creation meets their requirements, it gets the green light to live on a planet chosen by their creators. Maybe your faction could have a place in Solaris? And sorry for my rant, and if I did anything, I keep forgetting this is just your draft. But I hope you see my point, and sorry if I came off a little harsh. All aforementioned ideas are subject to change. Vivaporius 20:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I am glad you like the idea. I will admit that there are similarities with the Xai'Athi idea, which is why I was considering co-writing it with you, as well as Cal. There are some major differences though. Anyway, I was going to call them the Rann'sihd. You know, so it sounds like the word Rancid. Supahbadmarine 00:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC)